The Dawn is Breaking
by sarahmariehudak
Summary: An unexpected death occurs & Bella's world is shattered. With Edward's help along with the others she learns to heal & becomes one of them with her own power. When she realizes who is really to blame though a new world opens up & things are never the same
1. How Can I Complain?

Jacob had been gone for what seemed like an eternity

**A/N: I've been planning this full fan fiction for awhile and I'm very excited about it. Please Read and Review and said around. I won't post the next chapter until I get at least 10 reviews. (I would like to have readers.) : This will probably all be Bella's POV and maybe Edward's.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Stephenie Meyer, Breaking Dawn, or any of the characters.**

The Dawn is Breaking

Chapter 1

How Can I Complain?

Jacob had been gone for what seemed like an eternity. I missed him so much, but he just couldn't let me do what I wanted with my life. He just couldn't accept it.

Maybe it was better this way. I loved Edward. Without him there was nothing. And Jacob would imprint. He would move on…without me. Even if we ever made peace again, I would never go near him so that the werewolf gene wouldn't be passed. As much as it would hurt, I couldn't do that to Jacob.

I just hope that someday, my Jacob will come back and be the wonderful person I still love. We just weren't meant to be, though. I'll always think of him as a brother, a best friend. Nothing more.

But Edward. There would never be anyone like him. We were getting married today. Today was the beginning of our eternity together. No more thoughts of Jake today. I guess most people would think I'm crazy to be thinking of another man on my wedding day. Maybe I _am_ crazy. That's an accurate word for true love. Jumping off cliffs, facing dangerous vampires…that was crazy. And yet, I would do more for him. I was literally going to _die_ so I could be with him forever.

"Bella, are you alright?" Alice's sweet voice, filled with concern, shook me from my thoughts.

"Yeah, just pre-wedding jitters," I laughed nervously.

"And _wedding night_ jitters?" Alice said with a smirk.

I could feel myself blush and Alice burst into laughter, the sound of a million little bells.

"Bella, relax. Everything will be fine. Would you like me to check?"

"Could you?" I looked up at her anxiously.

Alice laughed again, putting down the curling iron that had been at my hair for nearly an hour, which I figured was a "yes".

After a moment she whispered to herself, "Hmmm…that's funny..."

"What is it Alice?" Her tone of voice made me feel uneasy.

"I can't see anything…"

I bit my lip nervously. Could it be because Jacob was here? I knew Edward had invited him, but I didn't think he would come.

"Don't worry, Bella. It's probably only because Seth and his mother are close by."

That would make sense. He was of the only werewolves who were supportive of my choice to be with a vampire. He was kind of like a family friend now. I nodded my head but my heart sunk a little. I had been hoping for Jacob. _Why Bella?_ I cursed myself. I was in love with Edward. What did it matter if my best friend was mad at me and skipped my wedding? Oh, right…the "best friend" part.

"Ta-da_!_" Alice sang out. I looked up at myself in the mirror, my hair and make-up finally done. "You look almost as good as a vampire!" She said, giggling. I laughed too.

I did look amazing. My hair was slightly curled with some of it twisted halfway back with my veil pinned to it. My eyes were slightly dark and I had pale, glossy lips and some blush. Or maybe that was natural.

"Thank you, Alice." I said smiling, practically breathless.

"No problem." She said returning the smile, a smile which outshone mine. "_Oh!_ I'm gonna _love it_ when you're a vampire! You, Rosalie, and I are going to have so much fun being sisters!"

I smiled. Rosalie _had_ been a lot nicer to me lately. She was making sure the final touches for the wedding were up and ready. And I was sure things were going to be even better when I was changed. I wasn't nervous about becoming a vampire at all, actually. Except for being bloodthirsty…

"Come on, Bella. Stop day dreaming! It's time to get your dress on!" Alice chirped. She helped me into it and I looked in the mirror, my eyes filling with tears.

"I'm getting married!" I shouted out.

"Wow, I certainly hope you're smarter as a vampire, Bella."

I turned as I heard Rosalie's sarcastic voice. "Ha, ha. _Funny_." I had to admit it was though and we all laughed like sisters.

"You _do_ look extremely beautiful, Bella. Good job, Alice!" We laughed again. I was getting used to the sarcastic Rosalie and it was nicer than the cold Rosalie. I couldn't complain.

I couldn't complain about anything right now actually. My friends were coming to the wedding and my parents were actually happy for me. I was going to have a new, wonderful family with the Cullen's. And I was getting married to the most wonderful man in the world and I would get to spend eternity by his side. Who cared about that dog, Jacob Black?

"We'll leave you alone now if you want a few minutes to yourself, okay, Bella?" Alice said, interrupting my thoughts again.

"Okay. Thanks, girls." They disappeared from the room and I couldn't help but smile at myself in the mirror again.

Before I could react, I felt cold hands grip my arms from behind me and a voice at my ear that made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

"Hello, Isabella. You _smell_ lovely."

Demetri.


	2. My Fault

**A/N: Well, I got tired of waiting. I have 8 reviews. Close enough! Please R&R! I do except anonymous reviews. If you favorite or alert please review! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Stephenie Meyer or the Twilight Series.**

The Dawn is Breaking

Chapter 2

My Fault

"_Hello, Isabella. You smell lovely"_

_Demetri._

He flipped me around so that I was looking into his pulsing, red eyes. I was trying to force myself to scream. Why wasn't someone coming to save me like usual?

I wasn't able to question my rescue any longer. Demetri's rough hands grabbed me as he jumped out of the Alice's high window.

I didn't even scream. I was still racking my brain for any possible reason as to why the Volturi would be here now. I was going to be changed in a matter of days! Why would they ruin my wedding?

Demetri was gripping my wrist tightly, pulling me through the Cullen's back yard. I needed answers.

"Why the hell are you here?" I was surprised that I sounded so brave and fierce. I was feeling anything but.

"Oh, don't play the fool!" Demetri hissed. "I was notified from a close source that you wouldn't be changing."

"_What?_" I could feel my eyes popping out my skull. "What are you talking about?"

"Alice saw in a vision that Edward was leaving you and you would spill our secret. Knowing this information, I decided to save Aro the trouble and retrieve you myself."

This couldn't be true. Edward loved me. Why would Alice hide anything? Why would they go to all this trouble if I was going to _leave_? It had to be a lie!

Alec, Felix, and Jane appeared in the yard with all of the other members of the Volturi except Marcus and Aro, wicked smiles spreading across their perfect faces.

Jane spoke up, her sweet voice dripping with sarcasm. "Such a shame that this wedding is a farce."

I could feel the tears brimming. It couldn't be true. It _wasn't_. Who was this "inside source"? It had to be a misunderstanding.

If Seth wasn't close then Alice would have seen this. I would have been safe. The Volturi must have been blocking their thoughts, too or Edward would have come. He _loved_ me. They _all_ did. Why was this happening to me?

"What are we going to do with her?" Alec was suddenly beside me now, looking me over like some prize animal. "Are we changing her or…?"

I shuddered at what he was thinking. I didn't want to join the Volturi. And I didn't want to die. They were the last creatures I wanted touching me.

Felix was beside me now. "I vote for option two." He said taking a deep breath, inhaling my scent.

I bit my lip, frantically looking for help, a way out.

And then I heard a rustling in the bushes and a deep snarl.

We all turned to the direction of the sound and all of our jaws dropped at the sight of the huge, russet-colored wolf.

"Holy, Hell!" Jane cried out angrily. She menacingly moved towards the wolf.

"Stay out of this, _dog_!" Felix snarled. "You don't want to danger your whole pack, do you?"

Jake. He was here. That's why Alice couldn't see anything. He had been close by. Jacob wanted to protect me! He still cared about me!

Tears streamed down my face and I couldn't help but smile. I had my best friend back! Everything would be okay.

The joy I was suddenly feeling in my heart was shot down as I heard Jacob cry out in pain.

Jane was smiling as Jacob's body thrashed around. He threw is head back and howled. He ran towards Jane, pushing through the wild agony, and pounced on her.

It all happened so slowly from there. It couldn't have happened in more than five minutes, but it felt like years. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion.

A few of the wolves charged out of the woods and the Cullen's came running out of their house.

They all looked so beautiful. Edward especially.

But their eyes were wild and angry, black as onyx. They were all snarling like savage animals, crouching low. The Volturi did the same, their red eyes piercing even when they weren't looking at me.

Demetri gripped my arms more tightly and I cried out. I was going to have broken bones if he didn't stop.

Edward looked at me, his eyes wide in anger. He pounced on Demetri, knocking me away from him.

I sat on the ground dazed.

Aro and Marcus joined the group, looking furious.

It was horrible. Jacob was fighting the Volturi to protect me, the other wolves were fighting the Volturi to protect Jacob, and the Cullen's were trying to hold back the werewolves to protect everyone from an all out war!

Carlisle broke free and went to Aro and Marcus, while Edward dragged Demetri over.

"Demetri, care to explain what is going on?" Aro said, holding back his anger.

"I was told that Edward was going to let the girl go, that he had no feelings for her anymore. I came to get her for _you_!"

"Well, if you thought this little stunt was going to get you in higher ranking, you were seriously wrong. Edward and Bella have the strongest bond I've ever…"

Marcus was cut off by a sudden howl of pain. I watched as my best friend was thrown against a tree by Felix, while Alec and Heidi pounced on him with Jane still torturing his mind. I heard a sickening snap and Jacob's limp body fell to the ground.

It was then that I found my voice again and I screamed.

I rushed towards Jacob's still body, tears blinding my vision. The fighting around me had stopped and all was silent.

I collapsed beside Jacob, my body shaking. He was gone. Jacob was dead.

"You _idiot_!" Marcus hissed at Demetri. "The bond with those two was almost as strong as hers and Edward's!"

"Whoever you heard that information from was lying to you." Carlisle said solemnly.

"I am so sorry, my dear friend that this happened on your son's wedding day." Aro replied. "Demetri will be spending quite some time in the dungeons."

Demetri looked scared out of his mind but I didn't care. He had led to the death of my best friend.

"We'll leave you now." Aro murmured quietly. "I am truly sorry, Bella." I simply nodded my head in response and they all left like it had never happened.

My wedding dress was covered in dirt and my best friend's blood. It wasn't supposed to happen this way. This was supposed to be the happiest day of my life. And it was all my fault.

I felt a hand grip my shoulder and I was forcefully turned around.

"You selfish, whore!" Leah cried out. "This is all _your_ fault! If you had just left him alone…"

"I know, I know" I sobbed.

Rosalie shoved Leah and growled "This is in no way her fault, you little _bitch!_"

They started screaming at each other even louder, Leah's body shaking, ready to change at any time. Carlisle put a hand on their shoulders. "Girls, relax. We're all having a hard time and fighting isn't going to do anything about it."

Leah jerked away. "Don't touch me, _bloodsucker_!" Leah took off into the woods as fast as she could, howling in anger.

The news had already been passed along from wolf to wolf and the others had arrived in the clearing. They carried Jake's body away, tears shining in their dark eyes.

Carlisle calmly walked towards Sam. "What are you going to do?"

"We'll have to make something up. A fire maybe…the one's who don't know the truth are bound to be confused if he's a wolf." Carlisle nodded.

"I'm sorry. We never meant to cross paths again." Carlisle said, slowly meeting Sam's eyes.

"I know. It doesn't stop the hurting, though." Sam took off into the woods, alone.

I looked up and saw Seth, wearing his tuxedo. Tears were slowly streaming down his face. He looked like he didn't want to believe what had happened.

"It's true." Edward murmured.

Seth nodded and ran off. I heard his pained howls in the distance.

"Bella, this isn't your fault." Edward said gently.

"I'll cancel the wedding for now." Alice said somewhere in the background.

"Sweetheart, you're not to blame." Edward said again, louder.

"We should leave Forks." Esme whispered as she walked away.

"Bella. Bella?" Edward shook me. "My love, it's not your fault. Everything will be alright. Bella?"

It was all my fault.

It couldn't have happened. It had to be a sick nightmare.

"Bella, darling?"

I heard an angel's voice. That was it. I was dying.

The world around me seemed to spin faster and darkness closed in on me. All my fault.


	3. Everything Happens for a Reason

**A/N: Thank you to My-Bella and TheWorldGoesRound for their extremely helpful reviews. I hope this chapter is better. And thank you to WhatWouldDumbledoreDo, my amazing beta and friend, for her constant support. Please R&R so I know I have support and helpers. Thank you and Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, Stephenie Meyer, or the Twilight books.**

The Dawn is Breaking

Chapter 3

Everything Happens for a Reason

I felt so empty. So dead.

I had fainted after Jacob had…I couldn't even think it. It was so hard. Half the time I don't think I even believed it. I actually wanted to be dead too. Maybe it would make things right.

I hadn't spoken to anyone in two days and I barely ate. I knew I was hurting Edward but I just couldn't live right now. This is how I had been after he left me. I think it hurt him that he was actually seeing it now.

I was living with the Cullen's. I didn't want to go home. I just couldn't. And I probably never would.

Everyone tried their best to cheer me up or comfort me. I wouldn't even let them. I ignored the letters, the phone calls, all of it. I ignored _everyone_. Except Edward.

He would sit by my side on the bed and hold my hand. When I cried, he wiped away my tears. He was helping me more than I think he understood.

Sometimes, I didn't think I deserved an angel like him. But, he was all mine. And when I had healed a little he would be my husband and I would be a vampire and I wouldn't look back.

I heard a knock at my door. I got out of bed for the first time in two days and opened it. Jasper was standing there looking extremely surprised.

"Sorry. I thought Edward was in here…I didn't mean to…"

"It's okay, Jasper." My voice sounded odd, foreign. I hadn't used it in awhile.

"It's nice to hear your voice again." Jasper said with a small smile. "May I come in?"

I nodded my head and went back to the bed. Jasper closed the door behind him and sat next to me.

"Why do you feel so guilty?"

I looked up into his golden eyes. They looked so concerned that I burst into tears again.

"Bella? Bella…don't cry." Jasper sounded so worried. "You _do _deserve the love we're giving you. All of it. And don't listen to Leah. It's not your fault. It was all a horrible misunderstanding."

"You don't get it! He still loved me! He came to protect me and he died! He _died_, Jasper! If he hadn't fallen in love with me he wouldn't have even thought to wait in the woods to make sure things were okay. If he didn't care he wouldn't have tried to save me from the Volturi. But he _did_! And he was _killed_! It's all my fault!"

I was screaming now. I was hysterical. I couldn't stop crying. I heard the sound of racing footsteps and Edward burst into the room.

"Jasper, what did you _do_?" Edward sounded furious.

"Nothing, Edward. I was trying to help ease her guilt. Even my powers can't help her right now."

Edward nodded grimly, calm now. He sighed heavily. "Thank you for trying."

"No problem. We _all _love her, Edward." I heard the door close as Jasper walked out of the room.

"Bella?"

Edward's sweet voice lifted my heart. But the guilt came crashing back down on me. I didn't deserve to be happy and in love right now. My best friend had been killed because of me.

"Sweetheart, please don't blame yourself. I know nothing I say will change what you feel but…"

I looked over at Edward. He looked so torn. I hated that I was doing this to him.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Don't be, my angel. I love you."

We were quiet for a moment. I lay my head on his shoulder and he pulled me into his stony embrace, kissing my hair.

"The funeral's tomorrow." Edward said quietly.

I swallowed hard, fighting back the tears, trying to sound confident. "And we leave tonight."

"What?" Edward's head snapped up and he looked me in the eyes. "Bella, _why_?"

"It would be too hard. The whole pack hates me anyway…" Edward opened his mouth to deny it and I glared at him. "Don't lie to me. Even Seth resents me a little."

I needed to brave. I was being selfish. It wasn't fair that I was hurting the ones who cared about me most.

"Are you sure?" Edward's beautiful onyx eyes looked doubtful. He had spent so much time worrying about me that he was forgetting himself. I wouldn't let him do that anymore.

"Yes, Edward. I'm sure. I want to leave Forks and try to move on so we can start our life together."

He looked up, surprised. "You still want to get married?"

"Of course, you silly vampire!" I said smiling for the first time in two days. I wanted to smack him but that would have hurt me more than it hurt him."I will always love you. Jacob was my best friend." I looked down, fighting my tears. "Nothing more. He's gone now. And there's nothing I can do."

He smiled my favorite crooked grin. "You're so beautiful when you smile, Bella."

I could feel myself blushing. Even when I was dying inside, he could make me feel alive again.

"We'll start the wedding over from scratch... " I continued. "Do you think Alice could have it ready in two weeks?"

"I could have it ready in two _days_!" Alice shouted happily from somewhere in the house.

I laughed. I really loved her.

"It's nice to hear you laugh, Squirt!" Emmett boomed from downstairs.

I smiled wider. Maybe, things would be okay. I

"Shall we plan on going to Alaska then?" Edward asked me.

"Yeah." I said nodding my head. "Should I write some letters to the Quileute tribe?"

Edward smiled gently. "If you would like, Bella."

He kissed my forehead and left me alone as I pulled out some paper and a pen from his desk.

I sat down, my mind racing. _What the hell was that, Bella? _I had pretty much just snapped out of my depression and I was leaving Forks with a smile on my face. I closed my eyes, trying to think. Edward was probably feeling just as confused as I was and I'm sure he was passing it along to the rest of the family.

Why was I suddenly happy? I shouldn't be. Jacob was dead. _Dead. _

And then, it hit me. I was in love with Edward.

Of course, I had always known that. but I wanted him to be happy. Subconsciously, I needed to see him happy. So, I had been happy. And now that Edward was happy I could let myself feel happy too.

_ I'm crazy._ I thought to myself. I had to be. But, I took out some paper and a pen from Edward's desk drawer and began to write.

I wrote to Seth first.

_Dear Seth,_

_Thank you for being a true friend through all of this. I never meant for anything bad to happen. I hope it doesn't affect our relationship or yours and Edward's. If you would still like to come to our wedding, we'll send you an invitation and a ticket for Alaska. It's too hard to stay here. I'm sure you can understand._

_Yours truly, Bella Swan_

I smiled. It was good enough.

I wrote to Billy next.

_Dear Mr. Black,_

_I am so sorry about Jacob. I never meant to put any of you through this. I'm leaving Forks before the funeral. I think it would hurt more for everyone if I was there. I'm sorry. I did love him and he will always be my best friend.  
_

_Sincerely, Bella Swan_

"Mr. Black" sounded so formal but...I don't know. I just didn't feel very close to him right now.

Sam's was the final letter.

_Dear Sam,_

_I'm sorry for the way I've hurt the pack. I'm leaving Forks and I hope you all can heal. I won't interfere anymore. I never meant for anything like this to happen. I know I'm asking a lot but if you could find it in your hearts to forgive me…well…that would be nice. And don't worry. The Volturi will never bother the pack again._

_Bella Swan_

I folded the letters and sent them in the mail without a return address. By the time they got their letters, there would be no one to return the letters to.

Was it cowardly? Sure. But, it was the only solution I could think of. And I wasn't making things exactly cheery in the Cullen home. I would be brave for everyone else, like I had been when I had first moved to Forks and I wasn't going to complain to the ones who had been doing everything in their power to help me feel better. I didn't want _their_ lives to stop because something was wrong with _me_.

As I walked back into the huge mansion that was constantly the setting for my life changing moments, I was greeted by seven beautiful vampires who all loved me.

For their sakes, and my sanity, I would move on. With their help, I could do it. I was sure of that.

* * *

We were all packed with tickets to leave tonight for Alaska. Alice had her ways. And Esme told me that we already had a house in Alaska near the Denali coven waiting for us. "We." I smiled at the thought. It sounded right.

Things were looking up. I was officially marrying Edward in two weeks and after the honey moon, I'd be a vampire. Hopefully, everyone here in Forks would heal faster without me interfering. We could all move on. It could all be smooth sailing from here.

I looked out Edward's window and saw through the slowing rain, a rainbow beginning to appear. It seemed almost cliche...but maybe it was a sign.

Yes, my best friend was gone. Maybe it _was_ my fault. But...maybe it was easier this way. I was beginning to realize that things happened for a reason. And in some sick way, this had to have a reason.


	4. Moving On

We walked into the airport and I was momentarily blinded

**A/N: I didn't get very many reviews on my last chapter. But thank you to my constant reviewers. I love you. I know the plot is kind of slow right now and this chapter is pretty short but things do get more interesting! Next chapter is Edward's POV. If you want it bad enough, you'll review. I would like at least 8 please. So, send this around and R&R! I do accept anonymous reviews and if you alert or favorite, why don't you review too! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the Twilight series, or Stephenie Meyer.**

The Dawn is Breaking

Chapter 4

Moving On

We walked into the airport and I was momentarily blinded. The bright, fluorescent lights were shocking after driving in the dark for over an hour.

The ride had started out quiet enough but things had, as usual, progressed from there.

Alice had been chattering on about how amazing the new wedding was going to be when a sudden thought hit me like a rock.

"Where are we going to live after I die?"

Most people would have found this an odd and random question, but in a car full of vampires and one human who would soon be changing it was probably quite normal.

Ha. "Normal." My life was _so _far from that.

"We're living in a house near the Denali coven in Alaska, remember, Bella?" Jasper said, without taking his eyes off the road.

"Yes, yes, I know. Are Edward and I getting married there?" I was getting frantic. There was a hole in the plan.

Our secluded vampire hideout wouldn't be so secret if everyone came for the wedding.

My Mercedes Guardian, which was still weird to say, was suddenly filled with musical laughter. I blushed, feeling embarrassed. If they had really figured out the dilemma, why would they be laughing?

"What?" I was horribly confused.

"Silly, Bella." Edward chided. "You need to have some faith in us. We have a fake home that's almost as impressive as our real one and that's where our other cars are being sent to."

"What about all your stuff?" I still wasn't satisfied. I was still worried.

"Oh, we just buy new stuff every time we move somewhere. It's fun!" Alice had a huge smile on her face and I knew it could only mean Bella Barbie for me.

"We only bring our important things." Edward said, making me feel a bit foolish for questioning them. Of course, they obviously had more experience with this then _I _did.

"Don't be embarrassed." Jasper spoke up. "It's good that you're thinking of important things."

I smiled. Jasper had sent a wave of calm and assurance over me and it felt nice. He smiled in return and I sighed snuggling up against Edward's marble chest.

"Sleep, my love. We'll be there soon." Edward held me close and hummed my lullaby until I was out cold. My past few days had been mentally and emotionally exhausting.

Of course, Alice told the rest of the family about my worrying and they all laughed. Apparently my naivety to vampire ways was amusing.

I felt a vibrating in my pocket and I pulled out my new cell phone that Edward had gotten me as a pre-wedding gift. It was an LG Chocolate and it was a warm brown, the color of my eyes.

The ID said Charlie. _Crap_. I had completely forgotten to tell him and I was sure he was worried that he hadn't talked to since before the wedding.

I looked up at Edward and he nodded in response. I think our whole group had guessed who it was.

"Hello?" I mumbled into the phone.

"Bella!" Charlie sounded happy. "Are you feeling better?" He didn't wait for an answer. "It's so good to hear your voice! When are you coming home?"

I bit my lip and took a deep breath. "I'm not."

"What are you talking about?" Charlie sounded like he was getting angry.

I sighed. "Dad, it's too hard to stay here anymore. The Cullen's and I have decided to go ahead and move to Alaska now and have the wedding there. I'll send you and invitation and ticket with all the details. But, please, Dad. Don't fight me on this. I need to go."

I held my breath, waiting for him to scream. His reply shocked me.

"Alright, Bella. If this is what will help you get over Jacob's drowning, then do it."

_Drowning_. So that's how the tribe was covering it. Runaway boy accidentally _drowns_. Nice. But it was better than vampire attack.

"Do what makes you happy, Bella. And if being with Edward in Alaska makes you happy, do it."

That was probably the most sincere thing he'd said in 18 years to me. I felt tears building, but I choked them down. Not in public.

"Thanks, Dad. That means a lot to me."

"Take care of yourself, Bella. And call your mother. She never got to say goodbye to you and she'll want to know how you're doing and about the new wedding plans."

I nodded until I realized he couldn't see me. "Will do, Dad. I love you."

"I love you too. Bye, Bella."

I hung up the phone and looked up into the golden eyes of my new family who each had a sappy smile on their face.

I blushed. "Oh, stop guys! You know I don't like all this attention."

"Just wait until you're one of us." Rosalie chuckled. "It never ends."

It was true. Everyone in the airport was staring at the group of gorgeous vampires surrounding me.

I just rolled my eyes with a small smile and then dialed Renee's number.

Our conversation was similar to mine and Charlie's except she seemed a lot more enthusiastic that I was still getting married.

That was Renee for you, though. Always the optimist.

I smiled to myself. It was amazing how things were turning up.

I took Edward's hand in mine and he flashed his teeth into that perfect crooked grin of his. As our flight was called, he kissed me gently on the lips and whispered, "I love you, Isabella Swan."

"And I love you, Edward Cullen." I knew that no matter what, we'd be in this together.

Life is weird. Sometimes you feel everything and nothing all at once. Sometimes you'll find yourself smiling but missing someone terribly at the same time. Life comes without guarantees. The only things I know for sure are that smiling brightens your face, laughing will enhance your eyes and falling in love will change your life.

And, by meeting Edward, my life has definitely been changed. I'm not complaining.

**A/N: Thank you to TheWorldGoesRound for mentioning me in her fic. You should check out her fic "Mr. Billionaire"! Please review if you want the next chapter!**


	5. Secrets Uncovered EPOV

**A/N: I got my 8 reviews! Thank you very much. But next time I would like 10 before I post the next chapter. I do accept anonymous reviews. If you favorite or alert, please review! EVERY reader, please review! Is that pushing it? Haha. So, now I give you Edward's POV!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Stephenie Meyer or her books and characters.**

The Dawn is Breaking

Chapter 5

Secrets Uncovered

Bella's face contorted in disgust.

I would have thought that she would have been used to our high style of life and that flying in first class would be nothing. But of course, my lovely, absurd Bella was still shy about being pampered.

We walked through the aisles, passing the bystanders who were stuck in coach. Bella bit her lip as she blushed a crimson red, trying desperately not to trip in the tiny space and to avoid the stares that inevitably came when you walked to the front with a horde of vampires with perfect features.

Rosalie chuckled and looked back at Bella. "You _will_ have to get over this eventually."

"I know," she mumbled, her lip pouting slightly. I couldn't help but smile. She was irresistible.

We had all of first class to ourselves, so we were free to spread out. Emmett and Rosalie took the back seats on the left. Esme and Carlisle were in the middle on the right and in the row across from them sat Alice and Jasper. Bella and I took the two front rows on the right.

Bella immediately curled up in her seat and took out a book: Romeo and Juliet.

Of course. It was one of her favorites. But I was worried.

It had the potential to make her think about Jacob.

Even while he was dead, I was still envious of her affection for him.  
_  
Edward, she loves you._ I told myself. _She picked you. Even if Jacob hadn't died, she'd still need you more.  
_  
I nodded to myself, struggling to gain reassurance. And then, it flooded over me, soothing my restless thoughts.

_Relax_. Jasper's voice advised in my mind. _All she's feeling is love for you._

I gave Jasper a small smile of gratitude.

Bella looked up from her book; she had been watching my and Jasper's silent conversation. She was really too observant for her own good sometimes.

"Edward, are you alright?"

I nodded my head simply and gently pressed my lips against hers. I smiled as I heard her heart start to race. I was still amazed at the effect I had on her.

She pulled away, breathless already. A warm red colored her cheeks and she lowered her eyes.

"You're gonna have to get over that, too if you wanna give Eddie a wild ride on your wedding night!" Emmett called out.

Bella's eyes grew wide, her blush darkening. She lowered her head quickly in embarrassment.

I snarled at Emmett as Rosalie burst into laughter. Alice and Jasper were struggling to keep their laughs muffled but their eyes gave them away, glittering with jovial excitement. Esme and Carlisle shook their heads in silent amusement.

It was apparent that Jasper had gotten over his bloodthirst around Bella since Jacob died. But, I think I would have preferred him leaving every time she blushed than stifling his laughter and encouraging the others.

I folded my arms and turned back around in my seat with a growl.

But when I saw her, I felt my rock-hard posture soften. She was still mortified.

I tilted her face to look up at me and I smiled. "Don't worry, Bella. I promise, this time, everything will be perfect." I flashed my teeth and she seemed to swoon. I kissed her forehead. "I love you, Bella."

"And, I love you, Edward."

Bella smiled and went back to reading. She became so engrossed in the story that I don't think she even noticed the plane take off.

After the first half hour, she got to what was apparently a sad part, her face looking sullen, and closed the book to get some sleep. My poor Bella had been exhausted lately and I was glad she could find peace in her dreams. I still worried what would happen to her emotionally when she could no longer do so, especially now that Jacob was gone.

But my worries eased as her head rested on my shoulder. She finally looked peaceful.

If my heart could still feel, I'm sure it would have contorted at her sudden pained expression.

I watched her face closely and the realization slowly sank in. She was still hurting more than she let on. Even Jasper hadn't picked up on it.

I felt broken watching her. Bella looked like she was going to cry and I wished that she was at least talking in her sleep. I wished even more that I could help her. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her hair, hoping to soothe her.

Bella pressed herself up closer to me and I couldn't help but pull her into my lap so I could hold her.

Tears slowly streamed down her face as she whimpered Jacob's name.

_Careful what you wish for_. I cursed myself for wanting her to talk.

I closed my eyes, breathing slowly. _He was just a friend. Just a friend_. I felt my throat tightening and I knew I'd be crying if I could.

Bella was silent was for a few minutes, her tears slowing. In a soft whisper, barely audible, she murmured, "I'm sorry, Edward."

I looked at her, incredulous. Why would she be sorry?

"Need to be strong…for you…everyone…" Her last sentence trailed off quietly. I knew the rest of my family had heard what was going on.

I looked at Alice, her eyes wide with emotion. "I… didn't even see this.." She was slowly shaking her head.

Jasper's eyes were staring down at the floor. "It's no one's fault, Jasper. No one could have known."

I stroked Bella's tear stained cheek. She was too brave. She always felt like she needed to be the strong one. My sweet, stubborn Bella. I kissed her forehead gently, humming her lullaby.

Things were going to be for her. I would make sure of that more than ever now. But, I would try to keep her embarrassment level low. My Bella deserved something for her and her alone. Many things.

She was so humble. But, she was my everything; my reason for my existence. I would say that she was something special. And judging by the thoughts of the vampires in first class, they agreed.

Even, Rosalie was praising Bella's love for me; her stubbornness to keep everyone happy. Selfish Rosalie was growing a heart. _My angel works wonders_. I noted with a silent chuckle.

But every bit of it was true. She was an angel who gave me a heart and a reason. In my eyes, she was perfect.

I held Bella as tightly as I could without hurting her. I lay my cheek on top of her head and closed my eyes, breathing in her sweet scent.

Bella slowly opened her eyes, groggy. She looked up at me, blinking slowly. When her vision seemed to adjust, she smiled weakly at me and I couldn't help but return it.

She nuzzled her face against my neck and wrapped her arms around me tighter. Her soft lips graced my neck and I sighed. If there was a heaven on this Earth, it was surely here with her.

As much as I wanted to relish in this bliss with my Bella, I knew I'd have to talk to her about her dream. She was still hurting and it would slowly eat away at her to keep it all inside. I knew that better than anyone.

Bella loved and cared about all of us and she needed to know how much we all felt the same. Being in this family meant hiding nothing. It had started out that way accidentally but it was now a habit and a need. Bella had given me someone to confide in and the ability to open up more easily. I wanted it to be that way for her. I wanted to make sure of it.


	6. An Epiphany

**A/N: So, I've had chapter 5 posted for awhile and I'm not patient enough to wait. Therefore I'm posting chapter 6. Back to Bella, now! I don't have any high expectations for reviews anymore because I'm only getting disappointed so for you you dedicated few, enjoy. Please review though. I do take anonymous ones! Thank you to my new beta. She's amazing. And to boyfriend who keeps supporting me even when I get crazy. And now, without further ado, CHAPTER 6!**

**Disclaimer: I don't these magnificent characters. But they do force me to write and beg for reviews. Ha.**

The Dawn is Breaking

Chapter 6

An Epiphany

I woke up to an angel's face and I smiled.

Edward. _My_ angel.

I looked at where I was now and I laughed to myself. He had pulled me into his lap while I slept. It was so like him and made me love him even more.

"How are you?" Edward was smiling back at me but there was something off about it. His eyes looked worried.

"I'm okay…" I murmured, searching his topaz eyes for an answer to his worrying. "Are _you_ okay?"

Edward stared at me for a moment, swallowing hard. "I'm fine, Bella." I raised an eyebrow. I knew something was up.

"Do you really expect me to believe that?"

His angelic face fell and he sighed. "No, I suppose I didn't. You're too observant for your own good."

I nodded grimly. I knew that all too well. "I need to talk to you when we get into the airport." Edward said without meeting my eyes.

I bit my lip. He obviously wanted to talk alone and that meant it was important. What could have gone wrong on such a short flight?

I fought the urge to bite my nails down to the nub as the plane landed. Edward took my hand into his icy one and we walked off of the plane together. I hardly noticed the envious stares.

Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie went to get our things from baggage claim while Carlisle and Esme went to arrange the ride to our fake house. Alice called to make sure that our other things were already at that home so we could move them ourselves later.

The air was tense as they walked away from me and Edward, which only made me more nervous. They obviously knew what was going on. What had I missed?

Edward led me to a secluded area of the tiny Alaskan airport. The window sills were large enough for us to sit on so we decided to talk there.

Edward sighed heavily, his eyes filled with pain and worry. We sat there silently for what seemed like a year. The suspense was eating away at me. I thought I would crack if he didn't tell me what was wrong soon. But sure enough, my lack of combustion was rewarded soon enough.

"I don't quite know how to say this but…do you remember any of your dreams while you slept on the plane?"

I searched my mind, struggling to remember it. Slowly my dream…or rather my _nightmare_ came back to me.

_Edward and I are in our meadow, staring into each others eyes. I hear a rustling in some nearby bushes and I look to see what it is. _

_Jacob is standing there smiling. I turn back to look at Edward but he has suddenly vanished. Jacob walks towards me and I stand to greet him. I reach out to take his hand when but I am stopped by the Volturi attacking him. I stand frozen watching them tear him to shreds and I fall to the ground sobbing, whimpering his name. _

_I look up and he is gone. In his place, Edward stands, his godly face filled with pain. His family, with similar looks, stand behind him. I force myself to stop crying. I tell myself to be strong for this family that I love._

I shook my head, snapping out of my day dream. Edward's golden eyes were filled with understanding. He had obviously heard parts of my dream and my façade of being "okay" was torn down.

"Why, Bella?" Edward's voice trembled. It was obviously hard for him to see me in pain, not to mention that it was over someone I had loved.

_Love._

"I loved Jacob." I whispered to myself, baffled.

Edward looked down quickly, his body shaking with silent, invisible tears.

"Edward…" I sighed, grabbing his face so he could look at me. "Listen to me. I'm having another epiphany, okay?" He nodded his head, a frown still settled on his perfect features.

"_Loved _is the key word. I never knew it was possible, though…having two loves at the same time. Jacob's was new and warm…something that helped ease the ache of losing you. But I never stopped loving you. Even Jacob couldn't help me completely after you left me. I started living again on my own…which is essentially what I'm doing now. I need you to be happy for _me_ to be happy. I'll heal one day, I know that. I just don't want to go around feeling sad anymore. I might go crazy if I do! I just want to be with you for the rest of eternity. And I will never regret choosing you, Edward."

I felt tears streaming down my face. I couldn't stop them now even if I had forced myself to.

"There comes a point when you realize people in your past didn't make into your future for a reason." My face was inches from his. I needed him to understand. "I love you, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. For the rest of forever I am yours."

_Impressive rant, Bella. _I thought sarcastically. I could only hope it made him understand.

His lips pressed up against mine, and he held me as tightly as he could without killing me. He understood! I could feel it coursing from his body into mine.

We broke the kiss and I smiled dizzily. His stunning smile stretched into my favorite crooked grin and I sighed.

"I needed that."

Edward chuckled. "What? The kiss?"

I laughed, playfully slapping his arm. "No. Well…yes." I laughed again before getting serious. "But, I needed to just vent, ya know?

He nodded his head. "I _do_ know." He smiled at me gently. "I'm glad I could help you, Bella."

"I know. You've helped me more than you know." Edward's smile got bigger. I could tell he felt the same way. "Shall we?" He extended his pale hand towards me and I eagerly took it.

I laced my fingers between his and I took a deep breath. It felt like I could breath deeply again; like a weight had been lifted from my heart. We joined the rest of my future vampire family and they could all tell everything was okay again.

We walked together towards the exit, and I couldn't help but feel like I was in the ending to a happy movie.

I thought my eyes were going to pop out of my head when I saw the ride Carlisle and Esme had arranged for us.

"You got a frickin' limo?!" This family would never cease to amaze me with their classy tastes.

They all laughed at my surprise as Edward kissed my cheek. And, this was only the beginning.


	7. A Daring Ride

**A/N: This is my longest chapter yet and I like it like this. So expect more! Please, please, please review! Even just to say good job or something. It makes me feel good. I do accept anonymous ones, too. For the love of Twilight, please review! Haha. And enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, the characters, Stephenie Meyer, etc.**

The Dawn is Breaking

Chapter 7

A Daring Ride

As we stepped into the limo, Carlisle told the driver our "address" and we were on our way.

I had to admit, our ride was nice. Maybe I could get used to the Cullen's fancy ways. But then again, I had eternity.

It was going to be about an hour drive. If this house was so remote, how far out was our real one going to be?

For the first ten minutes we were alright, chatting idly and I sipping on chocolate milk from a champagne glass, but Alice's bubbly nature wouldn't let it stay that way for long.

"Let's play truth or dare!" She burst out excitedly, bouncing up and down in her seat. Jasper and Emmett touched knuckles and Rosalie chuckled darkly.

"We'll just sit this one out…" Carlisle said with a laugh.

"As usual." Emmett teased, rolling his eyes.

"Edward?" I was getting an uneasy feeling about all of this, which he easily sensed.

"When we play truth or dare we tend to get a bit…carried away." Edward said almost wistfully.

"You don't have to play if you don't want to." Jasper interceded.

Part of me longed to take his advice but, something in me really wanted to play. "I'll play!" I said with a smile. Carlisle and Esme groaned in unison making me nearly regret my decision. I looked up at Edward who had a mischievous smile plastered across his face, making him look more like a handsome devil than an angel.

"Who's first?" Rosalie asked, looking at each of our faces. I was about to raise my hand to volunteer, but Edward stopped me.

"I wouldn't, if I were you, Bella. You need to see how we play first." I swallowed nervously but nodded in response.

No one volunteered, so Rosalie went first. I figured it would be innocent enough…at least at first…but they jumped right in.

"Alice, truth or dare?" Rosalie asked with a smirk.

"Truth, first" she returned smiling brightly. I assumed the dares were going to be bad.

Rosalie thought for a moment and then she smiled causing Alice's eyes to bug out and Edward to start laughing under his breath.

"_What?_" Emmett whined. "Let the rest of us in on it!"

Alice finally looked up, with new found confidence. "The weirdest place Jasper and I have had sex was in your shower, Rose."

I felt my cheeks get warm as everyone laughed at Rosalie and Emmett. Apparently, I would have to get used to this. I couldn't back out now.

"Oh, _God_, Alice! Why'd ya have to say that?" Emmett looked thoroughly disturbed and Rosalie seemed upset that her question got back fired on her.

Alice giggled. "Talk to your wife. _She's_ the one who asked!" Emmett glared at Rosalie but her look back was twice as fierce causing him to whimper. The laughing resumed.

"Okay, okay." Alice said, struggling to end her hysterics. "My turn!" She looked around and then rested her eyes on Emmett.

"Emmett!" Alice sang. "Truth or dare." Emmett looked nervous, because either way Alice would know the perfect choice. He sighed unhappily. "Truth."

"Yay!" She cheered out, her face looking devilish even with her big smile. "Where did you get those cute little boxers you're wearing?"

Everyone was completely confused, but Alice kept smiling. "You know, the ones with the _teddy bears_ all over them?

_Poor Emmett! _I thought. Such a big, strong vampire wearing little bears on his underwear had to crush his self-esteem. Especially since his brothers found it hilarious.

Emmett muttered, "Rosie got 'em for me."

"Sorry, Em." She said giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Blame that damn future seeing pixie." She looked over at Alice with a smile, obviously joking.

"My turn." Emmett said gruffly, wanting to boost his ego again. He looked over at Edward confidently. "Eddie, truth or dare.'

Edward growled. "What's wrong?" I asked curiously.

"He's blocking me…and I absolutely _loathe_ that nickname." Emmett laughed loudly, urging Edward to make a choice.

After a few moments, Edward sighed, "Dare."

Emmett laughed loudly and Alice's face was filled with disgust. "Oh, don't make him do that!" She pleaded.

Emmett crossed his arms and smiled smugly, saying his demand out loud to clue us in, "I dare you to drink a glass of chocolate milk."

The other vampires in the limo had disgusted looks on their faces. I knew that vampires could eat human food but they'd have to cough it back up later, but I just couldn't imagine what the big deal was.

"You'll see why Edward got that dare." Jasper said shaking his head.

Edward held his pale hand out to my full glass of chocolate milk. "May I?"

"Sure." I handed it over, still skeptical and a bit worried. Edward stared at the brown drink, wrinkling his nose. He swallowed it down so fast I almost didn't see it happen.

Edward's face was blank. "See? Nothing bad. What a waste of a dare, Emme…"

He never got to finish his sentence. His body hunched over as his eyes bulged out and his cheeks filled. It looked like he was going to barf!

The limo was filled once again with hysterical laughter as Edward rolled down the window, the chocolate milk coming back up again. Edward looked up, suddenly mortified. We all craned our heads to look out the window, too.

The car across from us had seen Edward disposing of the chocolate milk and they looked seriously disturbed. He gave a sheepish grin and quickly rolled up the window.

"You suck, Emmett." Edward grumbled, his breathing heavy.

"I didn't even see that coming!" Alice said sighing. "That was hilarious."

Edward looked up at Alice for a moment and then, slowly, a wicked grin crept across his face.

"Oh, my God!" Alice breathed. "You wouldn't dare."

"Jasper?" Edward said almost too cheerily. "Truth or dare?" Jasper raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Dare…" Jasper said cautiously.

"Excellent." Edward chuckled darkly. "I dare you to kiss Emmett."

I felt myself blushing for Jasper. How mortifying!

"What the hell did I do to you?" Jasper cried.

"Dammit." Emmett cursed. "I'm not doing it. I'm not gay."

Edward leaned back coolly in his seat, touching his fingertips together. "Hmmm…I suppose you're both chicken. And I thought you two loved this game." An impish grin spread across his face as he snickered.

Jasper and Emmett looked over at each other, angry and exasperated. They squinched their eyes shut and puckered their lips and quickly went in for it. As their lips touched they conked heads.

Everyone burst into roars of laughter, clutching their sides, as the boys uttered streams of curses.

Jasper snarled at Edward, but addressing me. "Bella, truth or dare."

Edward's laughing stopped short. "Don't you even think of picking anything bad!" He barked.

Jasper looked at me apologetically. "I love you, Bella, but he made me kiss my brother." I laughed, agreeing it was only fair. Edward snorted angrily and crossed his arms.

I thought a moment before picking my choice and then sighed. Either way, I knew it was going to be bad. I decided to be rebellious for once. "Dare."

Jasper's golden eyes darted up to the sunroof and everyone else's glances followed suit. I immediately caught on as did everyone else.

"No, no!" Edward's eyes flashed angrily. "That's dangerous and utterly stupid."

"Don't worry." Alice said. "She'll be safe."

"I don't care!" Edward's eyes were wide. ''I'm not having her stand through a sun roof in a moving vehicle!"

I stared up at the sun roof and as strange as it sounded it seemed to call to me. I _wanted_ to do it. Before Edward had a chance to stop me, I opened the sun roof and stood on my seat.

"Be careful." Esme said worriedly, her maternal instincts for me kicking in.

Edward looked at me, shocked. He was about to say something to stop me, but his eyes softened when he saw my stubborn look. He sighed, nodding his head.

I pushed myself through the opening and was greeted with frigid Alaskan air hitting me in the face. My long hair rippled around me and I felt invincible. I threw my arms up in the air, closing my eyes and let out a cheer. The feeling was incredible.

I heard the muffled sounds of laughs below me but they were interrupted by Alice's panicked voice.

"Get her down from there. Now!" I looked up to see a low hanging street sign about connect with my face.

Edward's cold arms wrapped around my legs as he quickly pulled me back down into the limo, the window being closed behind me.

My heart was racing from the adrenaline rush. "You really are a danger magnet." Emmett said laughing.

Edward was cradling my body in his arms, a worried look on his face. "I'm fine, Edward. Thank you." I said stroking his cheek, my hands now nearly as icy as his skin. "And thank you, Alice."

She smiled, nodding her head. "It's what I do."

It was now my turn, but I didn't think I was ready for anything so racy as the others were throwing out (as much as I secretly loved it.)

I looked over at Rosalie. "Truth or dare." It was more of a statement than a question.

She looked at me, curious as to why I'd picked her. We were on good terms now, friends even but she felt like it meantg something. Her reply was a confident "Truth."

My opportunity. "Why did you suddenly decide on being nice to me?" As confident as I was feeling, my cheeks turned a tomato red at the now awkwardly silent limo.

She looked me straight in the eyes, speaking the passion in her golden orbs unmistakable. "Because, I understand."

That was all I needed. I understood what she meant. She knew why I was crazy enough to fall for Edward and crazy enough to want to be one of them. Rosalie understood true love and how nothing can stop it. She had finally accepted me. I felt a smile stretch across my face and she returned it, even though hers was far more enchanting than mine.

We continued playing truth or dare until we pulled into the driveway of our fake home. Carlisle paid the driver as the boys unpacked our baggage.

The house was absolutely stunning. I couldn't wait to see our real one.

All of our cars were waiting for us in the yard. I sat on the ground, knowing I would be a bit useless in the moving process.

Our most important belongings were safely put in the cars and the rest of the furniture was left to be used as props for the wedding in 2 weeks.

I watched in awe as little Alice lifted her bright yellow Porsche over her head. She giggled at my expression and took off into the woods with the rest of the family following her, holding packed cars above their heads.

I sighed as Edward walked over to me. "What's wrong, love?"

I looked up at him, hopeful. "I can't wait until I can help."

He smiled at me and pulled me onto his back as we sped towards our new home.

_Our_ home. It sounded perfect.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**I _DARE _YOU!**


	8. Our New Home

**A/N: In celebration of the many Breaking Dawn release parties (one of which I will be at) I have decided to post a chapter today and one tomorrow. I was in a Twilight mood. Thank you to my constant fans. You inspire me and fuel my fire. Speaking of fire, there's a super tiny sexual tension moment. Enjoy it. AND REVIEW PLEASE.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or Stephenie Meyer.**

The Dawn is Breaking

Chapter 8

Our New Home

Even with Edward running at full speed, it still took us fifteen minutes to get to our new home.

As I slid off his back, I felt my jaw drop. The house (or should I say "mansion"?) was far larger than the one back in Forks. It was two stories but very tall and it looked a lot like the one I was more accustomed to on the outside.

The other Cullen's had already finished unpacking and were making their way excitedly into their new home.

Edward took my hand, a smile on his seraph's face. "Shall we?" I grinned excitedly in response and we made our way in.

The first floor looked nearly identical to the old one. It had the same pastel colors and openness. It even had the huge window as a back wall. I couldn't complain though, the view was _gorgeous_. A little less than a third of the room was taken up by a wall with a set of stairs on the side of it. The tiny area in front of it had a state of the art kitchen.

I looked at Edward, questioningly. "I'm only going to be human for a few more weeks."

Edward sighed. "We want you to be as comfortable as possible until then."

"Speaking of which!" Alice piped up. "Us girls are going on a shopping trip." I groaned. Bella Barbie for sure.

Edward chuckled. "There _is _more you know." I laughed as he led me up the stairs to what seemed to be a balcony overlooking the downstairs area. From there I could see a large living room with a huge plasma screen T.V. and an endless array of movies and video games. Across the room was a long glass table with a vase of flowers on it, surrounded by black, wirey bookshelves. It most likely would serve as a meeting place. I noticed piles of wedding magazines and groaned. My torture would begin there.

We walked down the hallway, the doors all open. Edward and I peeked into each of them. On the far right side at the end of the hall was Carlisle's study looking as it had before. The door closest to that was Esme and Carlisle's room. It was painted with cream walls and had a brown carpet. The whole room looked warm and inviting, just like the two of them.

A few more feet down the long hall were Emmett and Rosalie's room. The walls were pale yellow with a black carpet. The bed was made of red and black satin. It seemed to suit them.

Farther down still was Alice and Jasper's room. The room had purple walls and a white carpet. It seemed airy and peaceful, yet very bright. Odd how that could happen.

"Who decorated the house?" I asked Edward as we neared what I guessed to be our room.

"Esme with some help from Alice." Edward said smiling proudly.

I sighed. "It's absolutely…"

I stared as Edward opened our bedroom door. The room had pale blue walls with a grayish white carpet and a matching bed. I also noticed that all of our rooms were enormous.

"It's perfect!" I cried, finishing my sentence. Edward nodded, agreeing. I hurried around the room excitedly, looking absurd surely, but I didn't really mind. At least, not yet. I peered into our bathroom, the same blue theme coming into play with the shower curtains.

I stepped out the bathroom, looking confused. "Something the matter?" Edward laughed.

"We all have showers, right?"

Edward laughed again. "Yes, we get dirty _too_."

"We're the only ones with a toilet though, huh." I said almost disdainfully. Edward burst into laughter at my expression.

"Yes, Bella. You _will _need that for the next month." I sighed. I couldn't _wait_ to finally fit in.

Edward moved to sit on our bed and a new question popped into my head.

"Why do all the others have a bed when they don't sleep?" Edward looked at me wide-eyed, seeming embarrassed. The answer popped into my head and I blushed a crimson red. It was all too obvious now. They _were_ married.

After we were all settled in, Alice proposed that Rosalie and I go with her to shop for the family. We hadn't brought many clothes and I needed food.

I looked at Edward longingly. Was it pathetic that I was going to miss him every moment? He looked down at me, smiling sweetly. "I'll miss you, too." He always seemed to know what I was thinking, even without his gift.

I sighed as he kissed my lips, still questioning if he really _could _read my mind.

Reluctantly, I drove off with Alice and Rosalie in my Guardian. It was the biggest car we had and we were going to need all of its space.

Alice's fast driving got us to the local mall in about an hour. Impressive.

But the shopping took us much longer than that. We easily picked out a large supply of clothing for the men and Esme but Alice and Rosalie took much longer on themselves and even more so, on _me_.

Outfit after outfit was thrust at me and I ended up only buying half. It was still more than enough for a year.

I got a text from Edward on my phone during our trip.

_I miss you terribly, Bella. I'll be waiting in our room with open arms._

I smiled. Only Edward could dazzle me over a text.

_I miss you, too, Edward. _

I had always used proper English when texting but I couldn't think of a single way to woo him like he did to me.

After four hours of torture we paid for the large amount of clothing and with some store assistance, we got it all into my car. I'm sure they were glad to help. They probably hadn't ever seen that much money at one time.

Our final stop was at the grocery store and I went in on my own. I was in and out of the store with enough food for about a month in half and hour.

Rosalie and Alice were shocked at my speed but I simply shrugged. It was something I had more experience with than they did. I suppose it was my "expertise."

When we pulled into the driveway, we were greeted by three very anxious male vampires. We laughed as they held us tightly, kissing us. I tapped Edward on the nose after we broke our kiss. "You lied to me." I said plainly.

The look on his face was priceless. He looked appalled. "What? I _did_? What did I do?"

I laughed, kissing him gently. "You said you'd be waiting in our _room._"

He pouted, melting my heart. "Well, I got tired of waiting." I wrapped my arms around him tightly. I didn't mind.

Once all of our clothes were put away, Alice insisted on a fashion show to properly display them. We all groaned, knowing it would take forever. Alice's face fell, but Jasper whispered something in her ear. Their eyes met and I looked away, feeling intrusive on their moment.

Alice giggled happily and grabbed his hand to pull him upstairs. I could only guess that Jasper had agreed to show off his new clothes for her. It was extremely wonderful to see them so in love.

I flopped onto our bed and Edward chuckled. "Shopping tire you out?" He asked, grinning my favorite crooked grin.

I groaned in response. "Oh, my poor Bella." He murmured, sitting beside me. I sat up immediately, taking his face in my hands.

"I'm not poor. I have _you_."

"Always." He agreed, kissing me sweetly. I looked at his eyes. They were pitch black.

"You're thirsty." It wasn't a question.

He sighed. "Yes, but I wanted to be home to wait for you."

"Well, I'm home now. So, take the boys and go!" I urged him.

"But I want to be with _you_!" He whined, laying his head on my shoulder.

I lifted his face into my hands. I made my eyes look sad and put my face centimeters from his. "Please?" I breathed.

His body seemed to slump as he gave in. "Damn it, Bella. And I dazzle _you_?" I beamed, proud that it had worked. Knowing I would soon be his equal was making me feel more confident.

Edward's lips quickly touched my forehead as he promised to return soon. And then he was gone. I frowned. I missed him already.

I decided to try out our new bath tub, hoping the warm water would soothe my sore muscles. Shopping with Alice was tiring.

I filled up the porcelain tub with hot water, pouring lavender scented bubbles in and waited for it to get full.

I pulled a hair tie off of my wrist, creating a messy bun on top of my head. I made a face at myself in the mirror. I looked a bit crazy. I stripped of my clothes and tossed them to the floor and climbed in the tub.

I sighed as the bubbly water engulfed me.

I didn't realize how much time had gone by. I had been day dreaming which seemed to take me to another world at times. I was in my happy place with Edward, our wedding. Slowly it became our wedding _night._

I was so preoccupied with my thoughts that I hadn't noticed the water get cold.

Or Edward come in.

I heard a sharp intake of breath and I opened my eyes, startled. Edward was standing in front of me without a shirt on, ogling at me in the tub. Only the tops of my knees and my chest up were showing but it was enough to darken his eyes with…desire was it?

I felt my skin grow warm in embarrassment and Edward, being the perfect gentleman that he was, snapped out of his reverie, apologizing over and over as he slowly backed up and then darted from the room.

I groaned as I sank lower into the water. His perfectly sculpted chest and smoldering eyes in my day dream never could compare with the actual thing. He was a god.

I pulled myself out of the water, drying my pale skin. My eyes darted quickly around the room and I cursed myself for not bringing my clothes in here with me. I wrapped the short towel around my body and taking a deep breath, walked from the bathroom.

Edward looked up at me, about to apologize again, but when he saw my lack of apparel his eyes darkened once more. I felt myself blushing from head to toe and I stammered stupidly about my lack of clothes.

He strode up to me, seeming almost cautious to reach out and touch my face. When he finally did, I sighed, reveling in his touch.

"I'm so sorry…I…" Edward stopped, staring at me again. "God, you're beautiful." I blushed.

Edward shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. He spoke quickly, nearly as embarrassed as me. "I'm sorry. I'll hide in the bathroom until you're dressed." Without another word the door was slammed shut. I never even saw him move.

I _did_ hear him slam up against the door and slide down it with a groan.

I blushed again. It was still strange knowing what I could do to him.

I got dressed into my sweats and a tank top. As I shook my hair out of its bun I called for him to come out. He took my towel from me, hanging it up, and then looked at me sheepishly. He opened his mouth to apologize yet again, but I stopped him with a kiss.

Edward's lips hungrily devoured mine as we crushed our bodies together. I was surprised by my sudden confidence. It was coming just in time though, with the wedding less than two weeks away.

He broke the kiss, his breathing almost as heavy as mine. "Sorry." He whispered, panting. "I seem to be crossing a lot of lines today."

I shrugged. "I don't mind." I stated matter-of-factly.

"But, I _do._" He said, sweeping me up in his arms to carry me to our bed. "Rest now, my angel." After that kiss? Ya…sure. "We've got wedding planning with Alice tomorrow."

I groaned. Wedding planning _again._ Alice giggled from her room, obviously hearing our conversation. Edward was right. This family had no secrets.

I sighed as Edward wrapped his marble arms around me, chuckling lightly. I closed my eyes, finding sleep surprisingly quickly.

**Just reminding you to review.**

**It makes me happy.**

**Click the button.**

**It's right there, isn't it?**

**Do it please.**


	9. PreMarital Bliss

**A/N: Hello, there! I assume not many people will read this for awhile seeing as Breaking Dawn was released today. I will probably read it twice tonight. On that note, any coincidences between my fic and the real story are just that. Coincidences. I have planned this fic out months in advance. If I do happen to take anything purposefully, I will give credit where credit is due. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy Breaking Dawn and my next chapter. There is a slight, pre-wedding lemon in there. You've been warned. But, enjoy! And review if you want more. I really won't post anything more until I get at least 5 reviews. (I'm setting the bar low because I tend to get let down a lot. Try to surprise me this time with a bunch, please!) And guess what? This is the longest chapter yet! And the longest author's note. Encourage me to write more! ...I'm done now.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Stephenie Meyer or any of her books. (mixing it up a little. ha.)**

The Dawn is Breaking

Chapter 9

Pre-Marital Bliss

The next morning, the wedding planning began… _again_.

I still didn't like to think about why it was happening again...

As I had predicted, the long glass table was where Edward, Alice and I made plans for the wedding.

The guest list was ridiculously small which meant very few invitations. Emmett had gotten his clerical license renewed so he could give the vows. It would seem less formal that way. I was relieved.

The invitations were over the top, but that was Alice's way. They were white, with gold calligraphy asking "to celebrate the union of Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan". A thin sheet of sheer fabric fell over it and a big gold bow attached it.

Charlie, Renee, Phil, Angela, Ben, and Seth and his mother had agreed to come. I was glad that there was no animosity between Seth and my new family.

The wedding and reception would take place at our fake home and Alice had booked hotel rooms for the guests in a nearby city.

Deciding on my dress wasn't as bad as I expected. It was to be designed by that Italian guy again…Per something. It was strapless this time with a drop waist and a princess skirt. It still looked vintage and I knew Edward would love it. Once again, he had not been allowed to see the dress.

Since only eight people would be eating, the cake was going to be small and simple. Poor Alice. Small and simple was not her style…especially for weddings.

Esme and Alice _did_ insist on making the food, and even though they wouldn't be able to taste it, I trusted them. I decided to help them, just in case though.

The two weeks went by so fast and the whole house seemed to buzz with excitement. The happiness radiating from Edward was enough to knock me out senseless every time I saw his smile. Some days, I thought we both might burst with the sheer joy that we would soon be together forever.

Before I knew it, the date had crept up on me. It was August 28th. And I was to be married to Edward on the 30th. My change would happen the night of my 19th birthday. My heart seemed to always skip a beat as I thought of all of these dates. My life was changing forever. And for the better, as I was concerned.

Tonight would be the last night I would sleep with Edward before the wedding, since he wasn't allowed to see me starting at midnight on the day of. Alice insisted upon it. And I really didn't want any more bad luck.

The night wasn't as special as I had hoped.

As I lay wrapped up in Edward's arms, my mind started to wander.

Jacob.

It struck me hard. He was really, truly gone. I would never see my Jacob's impish grin again, to feel his warm hand in mine. He had been right. It was so easy to be with him, easy as breathing.

I felt my tears building up and for once, I didn't want to stop them. I hadn't really cried over his death yet and I thought I would explode if I didn't.

Sobs racked my body over and over. "Bella?" Edward's panicked voice made it hurt worse. "_Bella!_ What's wrong?" He pleaded with me over and over to talk to him.

I felt calm all of sudden and very nearly snarled. "Tell him to stop." I _wanted_ to cry.

Without saying anything, Jasper's calm pulled away from me as I cried harder, clinging to Edward. He held me tightly, stroking my hair. He had seemed to know this would come.

I didn't want Edward to see me like this. I could only imagine how much he was hurting. But I couldn't stop. I hadn't cried this hard since I had told Jacob goodbye, that I had chosen Edward.

I cried for what seemed all night until I felt an ease, a peace creep over me that didn't come from Jasper.

I looked up at Edward; his eyes were filled with worry. I kissed him passionately and he seemed caught off guard, yet eager.

I pulled away to breathe and he looked at me, wordlessly asking what was running through my mind. At last, I knew though.

As much as I had loved Jacob, he was gone. In this life, he wasn't my soul mate. Edward was. There was no life without him. I hated to think it, but having Jacob _dead_ wasn't nearly as bad as when Edward had _left_. Was it awful to think that?

Edward looked at me, sympathizing. I breathed a sigh of relief. "Sorry…" I whispered, my voice hoarse.

"Don't be." My angel said, stroking my cheeks with his thumbs as he held my face between his hands. "I know. I _understand_." He kissed my forehead gently, his eyes never leaving mine. I could tell he really understood.

"I'll never regret choosing you." I said cuddling up against my perfect marble statue. I felt him smile as he kissed my forehead.

I sat up suddenly, undoing the bracelet that hung around my wrist. Edward's eyes grew wide as he shook his head. "No, Bella. It's a part of you."

I pleaded with my eyes. I couldn't wear this. "Maybe someday." I sighed. "It's too hard, now." He nodded understandingly as I put it in a small pocket of my duffel bag and pushed into the corner of our impossibly large closet.

Edward opened his arms for me and before I fell asleep, I murmured. "I love you, forever, Edward."

"I love you too, Bella."

* * *

I woke up with a start.

"What's wrong Bella?" Edward was staring at me frantically, wondering what was wrong.

"Oh. My. _God._"

"Bella! _Bella_?" Edward shook my shoulders. "Are you alright? Did you have a bad dream?"

His face looked immensely confused as a huge grin broke out over my face. "I'm getting married to you tomorrow!" I shouted.

Edward sighed with relief, laughing. "Yes, my love. And I'm just as anxious as you are."

I was too happy. I couldn't control myself. I pounced on top of him, smashing my smiling lips against his.

He seemed surprised as I lay on top of, kissing him with all of the joy building up inside me. He pushed me away, but I didn't stop smiling. His eyes were wild.

"_Please_, Bella. One more day. You'll give me a heart attack." He chuckled. "That's pretty hard to do.'

I laughed, kissing both of his cheeks. I hopped out of bed, dancing around the room as I found an outfit to wear. Edward and I were spending all day together. Alice had seen that as unnecessary because we would be spending two weeks alone together traveling across Europe for our honey moon, but it was the only way I would let her separate Edward and I before the wedding.

Reluctantly, she gave in.

As I spun into the bathroom with my clothes I heard him call, "Hmmm…I didn't realize I was marrying _Alice_."

I almost fell over; I was laughing so hard. I was acting like Alice's twin sister. "_Hey_!" I heard Alice shriek. "Who said that was a _bad_ thing?"

Edward and I laughed together. "You _know_ we love you!" He sang out.

I sighed. Our laughter molding together sounded so right. How did I ever get so lucky?

I had never gotten dressed so quickly. I was wearing a light blue v-neck shirt and old jeans and my brown boots. I had a hair tie on my wrist just in case. My natural waves actually looked nice today.

I walked out of the room, stunned. Every time I thought I looked nice, Edward outshone me.

"We match." He chuckled.

He was wearing a light blue button up long sleeve shirt, the sleeves rolled to his elbows and the top buttons undone. He wore an old pair of jeans and brown Pumas.

"Shall we?" Edward extended a hand and I hurried to take it. As we walked, I couldn't help but stare at him.

His large, pale hands wrapped around mine perfectly, the muscles in his arms and chest stunning and very prominent. His unkempt bronze hair fell over his liquid topaz eyes.

As I stared, I forgot to watch my feet and I tripped going down the stairs. Edward's strong, icy arms caught me and he chuckled. "Watch where you're going. It helps."

I quickly ate some granola bars and we headed for the door.

When we got out into the slightly chill air, he pulled me onto his back and began to run. We ran behind the house and after about ten minutes, he stopped and I slid to the ground, landing uneasily on my feet. Edward's hands caught me by the waist to steady me.

He and I walked hand in hand through the beautiful Alaskan woods, relishing in each other's presence.

Edward's eyes brightened eagerly and he turned to look at me. "We're almost there. Close your eyes."

He hadn't told me where we were going. "An early wedding present" he called it.

I felt warm sunshine flood over my skin when Edward told me to open my eyes, a smile in his voice.

I opened my eyes, stunned. It was a little meadow, just like our other one back in Forks. I felt tears welling up in my eyes.

"Edward…" I was breathless. "It's _perfect._" He smiled my favorite smile, pleased at my reaction.

We lay there in the grass for what seemed like forever. I wasn't complaining though. I would never get tired of spending time with Edward.

And I would never get tired of seeing him shirtless, glittering in the sun. Actually, I would never get tired of seeing him shirtless, _period_.

I turned my head so that I was looking at him, my ear pressed against the earth. I thought I could make out a rumbling sound.

"Edward?"

"Mmmm…?" was his simple response.

"Do you hear that…gurgling sound? Or am I just crazy?" His laughter warmed my body more than the sun.

"Yes, I do. You're not crazy. It's probably a hot spring." Spring?

I perked up immediately. "Well, c'mon!" I tugged on his hand.

"What?" He raised an eyebrow, looking at me like I was crazy for real now. "You want to go swimming?"

I nodded my head up and down eagerly. "You are so absurd, but if that's what you wish, darling." He said with a big smile on his face.

"Lead the way." Edward held my hand in his and we walked towards the spring.

It wasn't very far and it looked like a tiny paradise. It was a collection of rocks, creating a tiny waterfall that spilled into a pool of water with steam rising from it.

Edward smiled knowingly. "Good thing Alice told me to bring this."

He withdrew from one of his pockets a bright, royal blue bikini. "She does come in handy." I agreed, giggling.

He looked at me nervously. "Ummm…I'll just turn around." I blushed, biting my lip as he handed me the suit. Edward pulled his own out of the other pocket and walked a few steps away after kissing my warm cheeks.

As I pulled off my clothes and changed into my suit, I couldn't help but want to look behind me to watch Edward change. I blushed just thinking about it.

I swallowed hard. He was going to be my husband in less than twenty four hours. A quick peek wouldn't hurt anyone.

Unfortunately, I was wrong.

I turned to look at him and lucky me, he was completely naked. I stared at his pale, muscular back and legs, (and yes, I'll admit, his amazing butt) sparkling in the sun. It was breathtaking…_literally_.

Before I knew it, I was waking up to a now bathing suit-clad Edward, looking worried.

"Bella! Are you all right?" He shook my shoulders gently as I stared, stupidly. I had _fainted._

"What happened?" His beautiful eyes were filled with worry. I looked down for a moment, distracted by his perfect chest. I swooned a little, but Edward caught me.

"Bella?" He asked again. "What happened?"

I blushed furiously. He smiled gently, guessing. "Would you think it awful if I looked to?"

I was surprised. But I laughed it off. "So, much for a _gentleman_!" I scoffed, playfully slapping his bare arm.

"And I thought you were a _lady_!" Edward retorted. He helped me to my feet as we laughed hysterically. We were getting too much alike.

"I'm sorry." Edward sighed, his gentlemanly side coming out again as we walked towards the water. "But, I blame you for being so gorgeous."

I snorted. "You're one to talk."

We walked into the water together. It felt like taking a bath outside; the water was so warm.

We sat on a natural, rocky bench and stared at each other. His hands were running all over my stomach and back, venturing sometimes to my thighs. I stroked his face, still in awe that he was all mine.

I moved my lips to his neck and I nearly died when he moaned my name. I stopped, looking up at him. "You okay?"

"You don't even seem to understand just how hard it is to control myself right now." He moaned.

I bit my lip, an uncontrollable urge taking over me. "Then don't fight it." I whispered.

He looked at me surprised, but willing._ Needy_, almost. His golden eyes smoldered.

I straddled him, pressing myself up against him. He opened his mouth to protest but I crushed my lips against his, my hands running all over his muscular chest.

"Bella." He moaned again. His strong arms pushed me away, but he seemed upset about it.

"What about waiting? I thought we both wanted to." I groaned, laying my head on his shoulder.

Edward's icy lips touched my ear. "Tomorrow, night, angel. You're _mine_."

I smiled weakly and climbed out of the water, his eyes following me. I blushed as he took in my figure. He muttered something under his breath that sounded like "One more day, one more _day_..."

He climbed out of the water and we changed back into our other clothes, carrying our wet suits with us. By the time we got back to the house, it was dark.

Alice greeted us. "Have a nice swim you two?" She smirked devilishly. She had known all along. I shouldn't have been surprised.

We both groaned in unison, slightly embarrassed, as we headed to go upstairs. "Uh, uh, uh!" Alice said, gripping my arm. "Remember, you're with me until the wedding."

I glared at her. "Not until midnight!" Alice looked taken aback by my sudden fierceness. I sighed. "Sorry, Alice."

She nodded, understanding. Edward and I made our way upstairs, to spend our last few hours together before we got separated before the wedding.

11:55 came too soon. We both walked into the hall, looking pathetic, almost like love-sick puppies. Alice was in the hall with us, Jasper at her side.

Edward and I stared at each other for what seemed like all night. And then he kissed me, his lips hungry. I broke the kiss sadly as Alice coughed behind me.

"C'mon, Bella. It's almost midnight."

"I'll see you soon, my future wife." Edward said, flashing his crooked grin. I smiled.

"See you soon, future husband." He gave me one last kiss as the big clock downstairs chimed midnight. We reluctantly turned away from each other as Alice led me to her room and Jasper led Edward downstairs to play video games with him and Emmett.

I sighed as Alice got me situated in her bed. "Good night, Bella. It'll be worth it. Trust me." She said with a sweet smile.

"Night, Alice." I mumbled. I was more tired than I had thought. I noticed her frown at me.

"Wha...?" I looked up at her groggily. "You really need new pajamas." I laughed weakly, even though I knew she was serious.

"Ooh, perfect!" She giggled. Apparently, I'd be getting them soon.

"Night!" Alice sang out. But I was already dreaming of my wedding.

**REVIEW, POR FAVOR.**


	10. Now and Forever EPOV

**A/N: Just a reminder, if there are any plot similarities between my story and Breaking Dawn, they are coincidences. I may borrow some quirky lines though. I used one or two in this chapter. But, my story and Breaking Dawn are very different. This is Edward's POV again. And we all know what comes after the wedding! If you want it, give me 10 reviews, please. It'll be worth it. Just give me some feedback. It's extremely helpful. I also accept anonymous reviews. So, just click the button and review! Thank you and enjoy! Oh, and I'm writing a new fic along with this one called Forced to be Yours. Check it out and R&R!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Stephenie Meyer or the Twilight Saga.**

The Dawn is Breaking

Chapter 10

Now and Forever

Today had to have been the longest, most monotonous and nerve-wracking day in my entire existence.

Emmett and Jasper were doing their best to keep me distracted but, it was useless. I was getting married today! Bella would officially be mine forever. And I was determined that it would turn out perfectly this time.

It was simply excruciating to be away from Bella for any point of time. Worse enough, the wedding wasn't until later tonight.

At about six o' clock, I practically begged Jasper and Emmett to go to the other house to get ready. The wedding would begin in an hour and I needed _something_ to do. I would get ready at human speed if I had to. Sitting around to wait for the ceremony was eating me up.

To let off some of my pent up energy, I ran at full speed to the other house. I shot like a bullet through the door and into my designated dressing room, collapsing onto the floor in the fetal position.

I felt pathetic.

But I was so anxious! How could any man just sit around all day waiting to be married? I wanted it _now_!

I laughed at myself. I was acting like a young boy who was anxious for a big birthday party and resided to whining every moment until the party came.

I picked myself up and dressed painstakingly slow.

The suit Alice had picked out for me wasn't as awful and gaudy as I had thought it would have been. It was very simple and a close replica to one that would have been worn in the early 1900s. It fit well and I actually thought I looked handsome.

But not nearly handsome enough to marry an angel like Bella. My unruly hair was proof of that, if not anything else.

I sighed. It was my own fault. I had been pacing around the house all day like a fool, practically tearing out my hair, much to the amusement of my brothers.

They had tried to give me "the talk" when I had settled down for a few moments. Only second to human blood as pleasure goes, they had said.

I had tasted Bella's blood before. What would it be like when we were finally one?

Carlisle had warned me that as a vampire, our emotions were stronger and ever changing, but he trusted me with Bella. I certainly hoped I wouldn't let him down.

Or Bella, for that matter.

If, in my carnal desire, I hurt her, I would never forgive myself. Could an angel and a devil really make this happen?

Yes, I had to believe that. If Bella even had an inkling of the love I have for her in her than it could and would happen. We were soul mates. We were meant to be.

I stared at the slow moving hand on the clock. I still had fifteen minutes before the ceremony was to start.

I groaned, slumping down in the chair so hard that it cracked beneath me and I fell to the floor.

Laughter pervaded throughout the house and I could only guess that everyone had heard.

My ears perked up at the sound of Bella's laugh. She was in here somewhere! But I couldn't even see her; not in even the minds of my family. They were blocking me.

The little pixie had been very thorough.

Jasper and Emmett strode into the room, still chortling over the fact that I was sitting on a pile of sticks that had once been a chair.

I fought the urge to stick my tongue out at them. I was feeling extremely childish and I didn't want to make it any worse.

"Relax, brother." Jasper said with a small smile as he placed a hand on my shoulder. A warm, soothing feeling seeped through my body and I sighed.

"Thank you, Jasper." I felt like a weight had been lifted off of my chest and I could breathe deeply now.

Jasper chuckled. "It was mostly for me. You were making me feel just as anxious…and I'm not even getting married!"

We all had to laugh at that, but judging by their thoughts, they didn't blame me for my anxiousness.

"So, _Eddie_?" Emmett raised an eyebrow at me, a huge grin on his face as he used my "favorite" nickname, "Nervous 'bout tonight?"

I swallowed hard. _Yes. Yes, yes, yes, YES!_ "Not really." I said nonchalantly, keeping my face blank.

Emmett burst into laughter. "I don't need Jazz's power to see how nervous you are, Edward."

Damn. I had thought my façade had been fairly realistic.

"You'll be fine, Edward." Emmett assured me, smiling. Jasper nodded his head in agreement.

"You're a lot more controlled than the rest of us." Jasper added. "And you love her. It'll work out."

Emmett and Jasper walked from the room, leaving me with my thoughts. I felt different now. Hopeful?

_We could all use a little hope now and then. _Jasper's voice stated simply in my head.

I smiled to myself as I looked at the clock. Eight more minutes.

A new babble of thoughts and voices greeted me as I walked outside to take my place at the altar.

The moments went by quickly, and before I knew it, the bridal music was playing and it felt as if my still heart was beating again. Very quickly at that.

I heard Charlie's voice above the music. "Bells, we're up to bat." I chuckled. The ever poetic Chief Swan never ceased to amaze me.

I stopped breathing all together as Bella walked out of the back door with her father.

She looked perfect, a vision. She was absolutely _stunning_. There were too view adjectives to describe her at this moment.

I was sure I had the biggest, most absurd looking smile on my face but I couldn't help it. This gorgeous woman walking down the aisle towards me, her eyes shining and a beautiful rosy tint to her smiling cheeks, was mine forever.

Emmett stayed true to his word. He didn't crack any jokes during the vows.

He was acting mature for once. I was extremely grateful as was Bella, I'm sure.

Emmett did slip in a joke about how thankful the whole family was that she had _stumbled _into my life. It made her laugh though, so I couldn't be upset. I could never hate anything that made her happy.

Bella and I had prepared our own vows in addition to the traditional ones we would say.

I was first.

"Bella, you are my reason. Without you, my life was empty. You have given me so much that I don't deserve but, I am thankful everyday that you chose me." I stared into her dark, chocolate brown eyes. It was only us, now. "I want to spend every day of forever by your side. I am always here for you and I will always love you." There weren't enough words to describe how I feel about her, but I had done my best.

Her huge smile seemed to say that it was enough.

"Edward." Her sweet voice cracked with emotion as she gripped my hands tightly. "I love you. I always have and I always will. You and I were meant to be and I will never regret anything that has passed between us. You're my everything, Edward. And I'm yours forever."

A tear slid down one of her porcelain cheeks and I wiped it away. Her smile was almost as big as mine.

We exchanged our formal vows and our rings. Emmett had changed the traditional vow "till death do us part" to a more fitting "for the rest of our existence". My family and Bella smiled, knowingly.

As Emmett announced us husband and wife, I pulled Bella to me, kissing her passionately. She returned it eagerly, and I felt her smile against my lips as Emmett said, "You may now…continue kissing your bride."

The small group assembled for our wedding laughed and I slowly pulled away. "A little eager, huh?" Bella asked me, with a breathless laugh.

I nodded happily and kissed her again.

"I am now pleased to announce for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen."

There were claps and cheers as Bella and I walked down the aisle, practically skipping like school children.

Bella was my wife. Now and forever. I liked the sound of that.

* * *

We made our way into the living room, where the reception would take place. It was covered in white flowers and sheer drapes much like the ceremony site.

Not as over the top as Alice would have liked, but it was a fair compromise between her and Bella and I.

There was a small table of gifts, in the corner. I was sure that they were things Bella and I would probably never need, but the thought is what truly counts, right?

I put on a tough face as Bella and I put small pieces of cake into each other's mouths. I would have to get rid of it later.

Bella thanked Alice and Esme over and over again, telling them that the meal was delicious as was the cake. It all tasted like dirt to me, but she was the one with the human taste buds.

When Bella, tossed her bouquet, Angela caught it. Ben's thoughts confirmed the fact that he was going to ask her to marry him soon. I smiled to myself. They were a sweet couple.

I happily followed the tradition of removing Bella's garter with my teeth, much to her embarrassment. After all, Charlie was there. I shot it out into the tiny crowd and it landed right on Charlie's head, making Bella turn red from head to toe.

Bella and I danced our first dance together as husband and wife and after that she was swept up in the arms of everyone else.

By the end of the reception, I had managed to steal her back. She seemed happier with me.

It was growing late, so Bella said her goodbyes. It was the last time she would see most of them. We were all still figuring out a plan for her to see Charlie and Renee again before she "died".

There were tears in her eyes as she held me. But she looked up at me with fierceness, suddenly.

"I will never regret this. You know that." Before I could answer, she threw her arms around my neck and kissed me.

I scooped her up in my arms as she broke the kiss. "Yes, Bella. I _do_ know."

She kissed me again, with twice the passion, as I ran as fast as I could up the stairs to our room.

**REVIEW IF YOU WANT WHAT'S COMING UP NEXT!**

**WINK WINK**

**AND R&R 'FORCED TO BE YOURS'**


	11. One

**A/N: This is it kids! The wedding night! I am a bit disappointed that I couldn't even get 10 reviews for this. It makes me pretty sad. Seriously, just click the button and say something. "Update." "Loved it." "You suck." Anything will do. I just want feedback and I want to know that people are reading and enjoying. I accept anonymous reviews so all you non-members can review, too. Enough of my depressing rant...enjoy Edward and Bella!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or Stephenie Meyer. I did lovingly borrow some lines for my enjoyment.**

The Dawn is Breaking

Chapter 11

One

There was no way this was healthy.

My heart was beating _much_ too fast.

I wrapped my arms around Edward's neck more tightly and he swept me up into his marble arms, running as fast as he could up the stairs. Human speed wasn't enough…for either of us.

I hadn't realized we were in our room until I heard Edward slam the door shut behind us.

He pulled his lips away from mine, his breathing ragged. His golden eyes smoldered as he stared into mine. He gently slid my feet to the ground and I nearly fell, still dizzy from kissing him. The room was spinning underneath me.

Edward's cold hands steadied me as he grabbed my waist, his eyes never leaving mine.

"Bella." His voice was strained as he pulled my body closer to his. "I promised we'd try but…" He took a deep breath, his pale hands shaking. "You _mus_t tell me if I hurt you. Please, Bella. Promise me." Edward's eyes searched mine as he begged. He looked…_scared._

I reached a hand up to his cheek, smiling gently. "Don't be afraid. We belong together." I knew that. I felt it every time I looked at him. He needed to understand.

Edward took another deep breath, nodding his head. "Forever." He agreed with new found confidence.

He slowly moved his lips against mine and pulled me tightly up against his stone body. My already racing heart sped up. It felt like someone had set every one of my nerve endings on fire.

Edward's long, nimble fingers swiftly undid the buttons of my dress and it fell to the floor. I gasped as his icy skin touched my exposed stomach, chills shooting through my body.

I hungrily kissed him, entwining my fingers into his perfectly untidy hair, bringing his face closer to mine. For once, he didn't stop me.

I slowly moved my hands down the back of his neck, to his shoulders, and then down the front of his jacket, pulling it off of his body. I grabbed at his bow tie and wrenched it off and started undoing the buttons of his shirt.

I couldn't seem to do it fast enough.

When I finally managed to free his chest, I broke away from Edward's lips, kissing down his jaw and neck as my hands wandered freely over his perfectly sculpted chest. Edward tilted his head back and sighed my name, sending chills through my body again.

Edward placed his hands on my cheeks and pulled my face to his once more. His eyes burned as he bent his head to kiss me. He opened his mouth, his sweet breath nearly setting me completely on fire. His lips traveled down my neck and my chest making me arch my back with a moan. His cold hands slid down my body as he crouched to take our shoes off. But he didn't move after that.

He stared for a moment at my legs, running his hands over my thighs, lightly. I closed my eyes, reveling in his touch. I felt my body shake involuntarily as his icy lips moved up and down my legs. He slowly, painfully almost, moved up my body with his lips and hands, kissing my stomach and arms and chest until his lips were devouring mine again.

That's when my mind and my body disconnected.

All of my embarrassment was gone. It was husband and wife now. Two people becoming one. Edward and Bella.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and he held me tightly, his lips never stopping. Even when I broke away to gasp for air, his lips were still at my neck or chest or jaw.

He carried me to our bed and laid me down gently, his body still touching mine as he hovered over me.

"Are you ready?" Edward panted, his voice hoarse. He still seemed unsure.

But I wasn't.

"Yes." I breathed. "I love you. I want you. _Now_." I smiled as I quoted him from that day in the field when _I_ had decided to wait for marriage. It seemed right this way now that we'd actually reached that point.

Edward bit his lip, but nodded his head. He buried his face in my neck, whispering against my skin, "I love you, too, Bella."

I slid my hands down the front of his body to his pants. I could feel my heart practically leaping out of my chest as I undid the button.

"Bella, are you alright?" Edward looked at me worriedly, but I didn't answer him. I yanked off his pants, throwing them to the floor as I wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling him against me.

How was that for an answer?

Edward closed his eyes and moaned. I froze underneath him. It felt like something deep inside of me was being set on fire.

He looked down at me, his cool hands caressing my sides, but the fire only burned more. His hands drifted to my bra and he slowly unhooked it and tossed it to the side. Without looking up, he lowered his hands down to my underwear and pulled them away also.

Edward closed his eyes, breathing in and out deeply for a few moments. He slowly opened them, and his jaw slightly dropped as he gazed down at me, seeming to drink in my figure with his burning topaz eyes.

My first instinct was to blush, but I felt no warmth in my cheeks. I felt…confident.

I looked into Edward's now dark eyes and they spoke what he could not say.

"Make me yours." I whispered.

Edward gently pressed his lips against mine, his body trembling. I'd never seen him this nervous. I'd never seen him this uncontrollably_ human._ I grabbed his chin, tilting it so he could look at me.

He must have seen something in my eyes; maybe all the want and need that we held for each other.

Whatever it was, it sent him over the edge.

His lips devoured my lips and I moaned against them as he ground his hips against mine. I wrapped my legs around him again, gripping his hair as he kissed down my body.

I arched my back as he kissed me. He didn't seem inhibited as he had before, touching every inch of my skin with his lips and hands. It seemed as if he couldn't get enough of me. And I couldn't get enough of _him._

I slid my hands down the waist band of his boxers and I held my breath. I pulled them away, discarding them on the floor, and I couldn't stop staring.

Edward chuckled lightly, lifting my face to his. "Not what you expected?' He asked smiling.

My eyes were wide as I slowly shook my head. "No…" I breathed. "It's so…_big_."

Edward laughed again a bit nervously, gently stroking my face. His breathing was more even now but mine only sped up to match the pace of my heart.

"Are you ready?" He was serious now. Just as worried and yet, just as excited as I was.

I bit my lip, nodding my head twice. I was. Now more than ever.

_I may not be human but I am a man. _I remembered Edward's words and shivered. He had always wanted me this way as had I. This was it.

Edward swallowed hard; he still looked so nervous.

I sighed, bringing his face to mine and kissed him. I pulled my lips away, and whispered, "I trust you."

He nodded. He understood. We were ready.

I entwined my fingers into his hair, our eyes never leaving each other's as he positioned himself at my opening.

"I love you, Bella." Edward whispered.

And I became his.

I cried out as he slowly entered me, arching my back so that my body smashed against his. He clung to my hips, pushing himself in deeper.

The fire burned inside me wildly. It felt like I would burst. But… I _liked_ it.

It felt so good. His body fit into mine like we were two pieces of a puzzle. I felt complete, _whole._ This was how it was meant to be.

My warm body molding with his was like heaven. We moved together like dancers, our bodies entwining perfectly.

We cried out each others names, relishing in the pleasure. And, the fire only grew stronger and burned more deeply, creating a strong pressure inside of me.

Edward snarled low in his chest, burying his face into the crook of my neck. I could feel his cool breath against my skin as he moaned my name, pushing himself in deeper.

I moaned, digging my nails into his marble back, my toes curling as his thrusts sped up.

I opened my legs wider, throwing my head back against the pillow, as the fire seemed to expand. I was going to _explode_.

I cried Edward's name as I rode wave after wave of pleasure, Edward never ceasing until he was moaning my name with me.

The fire was gone. The enormous pressure had been released and I felt like I could finally breathe deeply. My body couldn't seem to get enough air.

Edward laid his cool body gently down on mine; it felt nice. My body was flushed and warm. But it wasn't unpleasant. Far from it.

It was the most amazing thing I had ever experienced in my whole life.

Edward lifted his head from my chest, kissing my swollen lips gently.

"I love you, Edward Cullen." I murmured with a smile as he pulled his lips away.

"And, I love _you,_ Isabella Cullen." We both smiled wildly at the use of my new name.

He moved to lie down beside me and I snuggled up against his icy chest as he pulled the blankets around me.

I sighed. Everything had been perfect, just like I had dreamed. We could do this everyday of forever. It didn't sound so bad to me.

Edward and Bella. Husband and wife.

We were finally one.

**Love it? Hate it? Want some more?**

**Click that button and say something please!**


	12. First Journey

**A/N: Hello, people! Sorry I haven't updated in so long. School attacked me. Violently. I hope I haven't lost any of you form lack of updates or because Breaking Dawn finally came out. But keep in mind, mine is very different especially the ending. So, if you still love me and this story, review! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Stephenie Meyer's characters. I'm just borrowing them for this super cool plot o' mine. Haha.**

The Dawn is Breaking

Chapter 12

First Journey

My eyelids fluttered open and I stretched my body underneath the thin sheets. I gasped as my body grazed up against Edward's very cold and still very clothes-less body.

I whipped around to face him, blinking stupidly.

Edward's amber eyes danced as he shook with silent laughter, my favorite crooked smile playing across his lips. "You look so confused." He mused, cocking his head to the side, awaiting my answer.

I shook my head incredulously. "It _wasn't_ a dream." I breathed.

"More like a nightmare, I'm sure." Edward chided.

I shoved him as a hard as weak human girl could shove a strong vampire and glared. "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! That was the single most amazing night of my life!" He opened his mouth to protest, but I wasn't finished my monologue. "It was perfect and you'd better kiss your wife right now before she threatens to show you just how perfect it was!"

Edward laughed musically and pressed his lips to mine, still smiling. "I was only joking, love. But you _could_ still show me how amazing it was…" He smirked seductively and I felt myself melting underneath his gaze. My extreme dominant nature that had suddenly popped out retreated as he moved on top of me, trailing his kisses down my neck.

Suddenly, he growled, ending his kisses. It obviously wasn't a "happy" growl.

"Why'd you stop?" I whined, propping myself up on my elbows. Edward frowned and flipped over onto his back, glaring at the ceiling. I sighed. "Fine, be that way." I jumped out of bed and stormed towards his bathroom to shower. His sudden gasp made me freeze.

"What?" I turned to face him, worried. Edward's eyes were wide as he stared at my body, looking over every detail. His surprised look turned to anger. "Edward, talk to me!" I cried, rushing back to the bed. "What's wrong?"

"Look. Down." Edward spat, not even looking at me. Curious, I looked down at my body and gasped.

Bruises of different shapes and sizes were scattered along my body. I lifted my arm and poked at the greenish bruises, wincing. Edward slowly moved his hand to my arm, his long, pale fingers matching perfectly to the marks. He looked up at me, his eyes drowning in his own sorrow. He buried his face in his hands, groaning.

"It was stupid, selfish idea. I'm a monster, Bella."

"Edward!" Why would he think that? Didn't he even understand just how amazing last night had been? "Edward, please. They're healing fast and I didn't even notice--"

His head snapped up. "Don't' lie to me, Bella. Those bruises are _awful!_ And I promised myself that I'd never hurt you…"

"It was an accident. Last night was perfect. _Really._ You controlled yourself so well. It could have been worse."

"_Worse?_ You were expecting broken bones, then?" Edward eyes burned as he shook his head. "We should have waited…"

"Edward, please listen to me." I got down on my knees, taking his hands in mine. "I don't know how it was for you but that was the most incredible thing I've ever felt in my life and I wouldn't trade last night for the world."

"You think I didn't enjoy myself?" Edward spoke slowly, enunciating each syllable. "Bella, my dear, sweet, wife, you don't see yourself clearly at all do you?"

"Neither do you, Edward." I reached my hand up to his face. "I love you. Please, don't kill my buzz." He smiled gently.

"I'm sorry. It's just…"

"I know." I traced my fingers across his marble lips, sighing. "I _kno_w. But please, don't take it out on yourself. It was _both_ of our decisions and I'm really okay. I love you, Edward Cullen."

"And I love you, Isabella Cullen." He grinned, his smile reaching his eyes the way it always should.

"Now, are you going to come take a shower with your wife or are going to sit here moping?" I stood up, walking towards the bathroom without waiting for an answer. The fact that I was still completely naked and swaying my hips more than usual was most likely the reason Edward dashed to my side instantly and ran me into the shower as his lips devoured mine in seconds. I didn't dare stop him.

* * *

"Edward!" I laughed, pushing away his head. "I can't put on my pants if you keep kissing my legs."

He looked up at me, grinning. "Who needs pants anyway?"

I sat down on the floor across from him and kissed his nose. "We're going to miss our plane. Don't you want a honeymoon?"

Edward pouted, snorting. "Fine. Only if you promise to take all your showers with me."

"Of course, Edward." I promised. "Funny, about an hour ago you didn't want to even touch me…"

He grimaced, remembering our fight. "Edward." I sighed. "There're no new bruises. And with practice, it'll never happen again. Please, Edward." I used one of his own dazzling techniques on him; I breathed slowly through my open mouth and peered at him innocently from underneath my lashes.

He looked at me long and hard, struggling to win his battle but he gave up and kissed me roughly. The room spun as he pulled away, chuckling. "Only because I'm too selfish to ever stop making love to you."

"_Good_." I nodded my head eagerly. Making love to Edward Cullen? It would _never_ get old.

We finished getting dressed, very slowly due to multiple interruptions, and finally made our way downstairs with our luggage.

"Hey, welcome back to the world!" Emmett called out. A dark smile stretched across his face and he opened his mouth to say something but before he could, Edward's fist shot out and knocked him over the couch.

"Edward!" I scolded.

"Eh, its fine, Bella." Emmett said jumping to his feet. "I had it coming. But, I _will_ be putting in some jokes about your rabbit-like sex life, eventually."

That did it. My cheeks burned and I ducked my face into Edward's chest, a deep growl growing within it.

"Relax, prude. You were a hundred year old virgin. How can I not joke?"

"Cool it, Em, or you'll be celibate for just as long." Rosalie snapped. She looked over at me and winked. Emmett's eyes widened and he saluted his wife obediently.

"Jawhol, mein Fuhrer!"

"Ex_cuse _me?" Rosalie put her hands on her hips, raising an eyebrow.

Emmett yelped and took off across the house with Rosalie chasing him, strings of curse words following after.

Jasper and Alice laughed along with Edward and me at their antics. I stopped short, taking in the sound of their chortling; it was a true symphony. I couldn't wait to finally fit in.

Carlisle and Esme strode around the corner with curiosity sprawled across their faces.

Jasper jumped to the answer. "Emmett essentially referred to Rosalie as Hitler."

"Oh, dear." Esme sighed, shaking her head but her eyes sparkled with amusement. "Have a wonderful time you two. Don't forget to call us sometime, okay?"

"Will do." Edward promised.

"Thank you for everything, Alice." I smiled gratefully as she hugged me tightly.

"I'll miss you!" Her grip around me tightened until Jasper pulled her away.

"She's still human, Alice." Carlisle laughed.

"Not for long." I said, cheerily. We finished our goodbyes and made our way to Edward's Aston Martin.

I raised an eyebrow, knowing how much he loved his Volvo. "Why not go in style?" Edward said, shrugging. Of course, the Aston Martin was much nicer…and faster.

He opened my door for me and I kissed his cheek. "Thank you, my _darling_ husband."I said in a clearly awful British Queen-esque accent. I bit my lip, smiling as I sat down. It was so nice to finally say.

Edward sat down behind the wheel, looking radiant as ever.

"So, are you ever going to tell me where we're headed?" I asked, batting my eye lashes.

"I know you hate surprises but can't I keep this one a secret?" Edward pleaded.

I folded my arms in mock frustration. "Oh, _fine._ But only because you're cute."

He beamed proudly and we drove off towards our unknown honeymoon destination. Our first journey together as husband and wife. And there would be an eternity more of them. I was certain of it.


	13. Apology to You

**Hey, readers! **

**I just wanted to take the time to apologize for being away for so long! It's been almost a year! I've been s****o busy and I'm working on my own personal writing. I wasn't sure if I even wanted to continue with this. Do I even have you guys still? I may consider deleting this and starting over, making it better along with some of my other fics**.

**Again. I am SO SORRY if you've been patiently waiting for me. Please leave a review if you still want more! Or else, I'll just delete these and let you enjoy the site. **

**PS, Writer's block is my enemy and reviews make him go away. Haha.**

**Love, and hoping for faithful fans, ocd4bway  
**


End file.
